Gaseous emissions from internal combustion engines, notably oxides of nitrogen, which may be referred to as “NOx”, may be reduced by reducing engine combustion temperature. For diesel engines, a method which may be utilized for reducing combustion temperature is to add exhaust gas recirculation (“EGR”) to the charge air. As the EGR displaces air from the cylinder, the air and added EGR must be delivered to the engine at a higher pressure to maintain engine power, which may be achieved by pressure charging the engine. One consequence of the pressure charging is that the engine cylinder pressures increase to a point where the integrity of conventional cylinder head structure may be inadequate, resulting in cylinder head fatigue, deflection and other deformation, as well as cylinder head gas and coolant leaks. In light of the above, what is needed is an engine with a cylinder head which overcomes the aforementioned deficiencies in the art.